


Пчёлка

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как утешить несчастно влюбленную капитана и не лишиться при этом головы. POV Омаэды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пчёлка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве на VII-й тур Diary-Bleach-Kink, [заявка 7-45](http://bleach-kink.diary.ru/p117412337.htm)

Капитан вернулась помятая и такая злая, что ребята, кто поумней, разбегались задолго до ее приближения, а дураков в Оммицукидо не держат. И очень жаль, кстати - ей бы сейчас размазать по стеночке пару-тройку рядовых, какие под руку подвернутся, глядишь, и полегчало бы. А так придется идти и подворачиваться под руку самому. Эх, пятно на стеночке великовато получится, и ремонт недавно делали. Недешевый.

Ребята глядели сочувственно, и чуть ли не махали ручкой вслед. Я поправил воротник и, ничтоже сумняшеся, вломился в капитанский кабинет:  
\- Тайчо!  
Любимый капитанский хук с левой попал точно в цель.  
\- Тайчоооооо! - простонал я.  
Девчонка ожидаемо не остановилась и выдала фирменный удар ногой с разворота. Ну что было делать - осел у стены и жалобно провыл:  
\- Ну тайчоооо!

Не пойму иногда – я ей лейтенант или боксерская груша? Хотя грушу не заставляли бы писать отчеты и не честили бы тупицей через два слова на третье.  
Однако, до чего капитана довели, звери, догнать бы и усы пообрывать - пяти минут не прошло, а она уже промахивается и носом втихую шмыгает, будто я не слышу. Лупит почем зря, а глаза-то на мокром месте. Ловлю ее за руки, за ноги, и тихо так:  
\- Тайчо, тайчо, ну что вы....  
Она вырывается, шипит, как ее любимая Йоруичи, спинку держит, хаори развевается, если б не знал, точно бы испугался. И глазищами сверкает, словно вылитая рысь. А и ничего, лишь бы глаза не выцарапала. Это, того, несовместимо с ее капитанским достоинством.

Ну вот уже и не дергается почти, только дрожит мелко. Точно, сейчас заплачет в голос или каяться начнет. А потом прикопает меня прямо тут в кабинете, чтоб никому не разболтал, глупенькая. Горе одно с этими девицами и их любовью, честное слово.  
Замерла в уголочке... Ох, только не банкай, она ж сейчас на все способна.  
Но нет, молчит и тихо сдирает с плеч хаори.  
Мамочки, форма пошла...

\- Прекратите, тайчо.  
Что-то я из образа вышел... Ну и дьявол с ним, с образом, главное, что совесть на месте. Не в том дело, что кэп меня потом убьет. Просто нельзя с ней так. Ни с кем нельзя, а с ней и подавно.  
\- Прекратите это, тайчо, - послушалась она меня, как же, - вам не это сейчас нужно, ну послушайте же, я знаю, как вам сейчас паршиво, ну не стоит она того, вы и так лучше всех, уж я-то знаю... - поймал ее в полете, уже, простите, голую, прижал к себе и договаривал все это ее шелковистой макушке. Договаривать с каждой секундой становилось все труднее - я все-таки не железный, а она чудо как хороша. Даже зареванная. Даже если потом она меня таки убьет. Жмется, тонкая, горячая, шепчет, мол, никому я не нужна, разве что тебе, дураку такому, и ты никому кроме меня не нужен, ну что за комиссия, создатель... И глаз не открывает, косы цепляются за мои кольца, а ей все равно, ей сейчас на все наплевать, и на себя в первую очередь.

Был бы я дурак - сказал бы прямо, как мне ее жалко, и не сейчас, а много раньше. А как я есть умный, просто шифруюсь, то перехвачу ее подмышками, как котенка, подниму на высоту своего роста и поцелую - если не зарядит сразу в челюсть, значит, не шутит и придется... ну, в общем, придется. Негоже женщине отказывать, а начальству - тем более. Карма от этого, говорят, портится, и послужной список тоже.

Она не бьет и не вырывается. Она горькая, соленая и свирепая, и впивается когтищами так, как будто я куда-то убегу, если не держать.  
\- Ну нельзя же так, тайчо, - говорю я, - Вы же не только мне нужны, без Вас же всем никак, Вы же самая лучшая, самая-самая.  
\- Прекрати клеить из себя идиота, - выплевывает она и добавляет уже спокойнее: - Я разрешаю.  
Вид у нее разнесчастный и хочется завернуть ее в одеяло и укачивать, как младенца, пока она не уревется и не уснет - но младенец из нее аховый, да и откуда в офисе одеяло? Глажу ее, а от нее болью тянет застарелой, и жаждой, и... не должно так от женщины тянуть, но это же капитан, она такая одна и такой больше нет и не будет.  
\- Ты же все понимаешь, гад толстый, убила б тебя за это, лучше б ты был такой же тупой, как выглядишь...  
Обнимаю ее и укачиваю, и пусть убивает.  
Таких как я - много, таких как она - больше нет.  
Утихает, успокаивается... Дышит тяжело, влажно. Маленькая такая. Теплая.

За что ж тебе все это, пчелка. Пчелка ужалила кошку, пчелку прихлопнули лапкой и смахнули куда придется. Пусть подбирают, кому не лень.

Дергается от прикосновения, но держит себя в руках, помнит, зачем это все начинала.  
Думает, что знает, что ей нужно.

Я-то могу, все же не зеленый вьюнош, но терзают меня смутные сомнения. И опасения за собственную жизнь не имеют к этому ни малейшего отношения. Только ей-то как объяснить? Переспорить тайчо никому из живых еще не удавалось, то есть кому удавалось - те уже не живые. Как ей объяснить, что я не хочу сделать ей еще больнее, чем есть? Пусть хоть из банкая расстреляет или задушит прямо так...  
Но она не душит, она обнимает и ластится, вот ведь наказание. Можно бы утешить себя тем, что капитана подменили и настоящая Сой Фон в жизни так бы себя не повела, а соблазнить оборотня не стыдно и тем паче никто от этого не пострадает.  
Беда в том, что Сой Фон в моих руках - настоящая, и на уме у нее сейчас только одно - она отчаянно хочет, чтоб ее не отвергли хотя бы здесь, и как бы ни было обидно это "хотя бы", оттолкнуть ее - значит обидеть во сто крат сильнее. Не смогу. Рука не поднимется.

Только поэтому, клянусь, только поэтому, когда она тянется за новым поцелуем, я отвечаю.  
А она ведь и правда такая... такая... и пусть те, кто злословил, подавятся собственными языками. Потому что лучше нее нет.  
Она тяжело дышит и выгибается, и я счастлив, что это все из-за меня.  
То есть на самом деле нет - но могу же я хоть чем-то погордиться?  
И потом обнять ее, поддержать и услышать привычно-злобное "Убери руки, жиртрест!"

Пожалуй, я в долгу перед Йоруичи - все-таки если б не она, проклятая, ничего б этого не было. Не было б кусочка украденного, приправленного отравой счастья, которое все же намного лучше, чем ничего. Просто смотреть на эту бешеную девчонку, которую я зову "тайчо" и горжусь этим - почему-то не раскрасневшуюся, а еще бледнее, чем обычно, с шальными глазами, с веселым и отчаянным оскалом, с прозрачной кожей, под которой сейчас видны все жилки и оттого кажется, будто капитан завернута в дорогие кружева...  
Руки я, правда, все-таки убрал и второй раз за последние полчаса сполз на пол, позволяя ей устроиться у меня на коленях. Пусть ее, если ей так больше нравится. Спасибо и за то, что позволяет собой любоваться...

Убить бы эту драную кошку, да кто даст-то.


End file.
